The present invention relates to image projectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to image projectors for projecting images from slides mounted therein.
There are available on the market image projectors for projecting commercially prepared images on a building, home or other structure. Typically, such projectors are used to project images with messages such as xe2x80x9cHappy Thanksgivingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cMerry Christmasxe2x80x9d and complimentary designs. The images are usually projected using any one of numerous commercially available films (i.e., slides or other such transparencies), which are placed in the projector by a user and can be replaced as necessary to project different images (i.e., for different holidays or seasons).
Such commercially available projectors typically include a housing containing a lamp, a film holder (which mounts a single slide/transparency), and a lens. These elements are arranged inside the housing such that the lamp projects light through the film and lens, and then out of the housing to be projected on a target surface. Typically, the lens and film holder are arranged such that a user may adjust the distance along the light path between the film and lens. This allows a user to focus the projected image.
Most commonly, these projectors are mounted on a ground stake placed in a user""s yard. The side of the housing is pivotally attached to a post that is secured to the ground stake so as to provide an axis of rotation parallel with the ground. Thus, when the post is secured to the ground stake, the housing may be pivoted to change the elevation of the projected image on the home or other structure.
However, the known projectors described above have drawbacks. For example, by mounting a single slide in a conventional projector, only a stationary image is projected. Therefore, only the color and design may be used to draw attention to the projected image.
The present invention is directed to an improved image projector that simultaneously mounts a plurality of films/slides, with at least one of the films being movable during projection. Accordingly, an image having moving and stationary portions is projected, which draws more attention to the image.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image projector that projects an image having a stationary portion and a moving portion.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an image projector including an assembly for mounting a plurality of slides/films used to create a single projected image, such that at least one of the mounted slides/films is rotated with respect to at least one other slide/film.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, an image projector includes a film assembly mounting a plurality of films, wherein the film assembly secures a first film of the plurality of films in a stationary position, with respect to the film assembly, and rotatably secures, with respect to the film assembly, a second film of the plurality of films. A motor rotates the second film. A light source projects light through the plurality of films, and a lens focuses the light projected through the films. Accordingly, light projected through the plurality of films forms an image having a stationary portion and a rotating portion.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an image projector includes first and second assemblies, a motor, a light source, and a lens. The first assembly mounts a slide thereon. The second assembly mounts a second slide thereon. The motor rotates the second assembly. The light source projects light through the first and second slides. The lens focuses the light projected through the first and second slides. The first and second assemblies are arranged in the image projector such that the first and second films overlap when viewed along a path of the projected light.
The above features of the image projector of the present invention may be configured in any number of ways while keeping within the intended scope of the invention.